DESCRIPTION: The 1998 FASEB summer research conference on Lymphocytes and Antibodies will be held on June 20-25, 1998 at the Vermont Academy in Saxtons River, Vermont. The meeting will be small meeting (<160 participants) and will explore the cutting edge of immunological research. Specifically, the topics will cover those areas in which major new advances are underway and which have potential relevance to human health and disease. The program will include the following areas and discussion leaders: cell biology of antigen presentation, Kenneth Rock; signal transduction pathways in lymphocytes, Arthur Weiss; cellular and molecular aspects of lymphocyte differentiation, Leslie Berg; mechanisms of central and peripheral tolerance, Jeff Bluestone; cell death pathways of the immune system, Vishva Dixit; generation of immunological memory, Susan Swain; tumor immunity, Jim Allison; new insights in microbial immunity, Richard Locksley; and diseases of the immune system, Charles Janeway. Within each session, a number of speakers have been proposed. Kenneth Rock and Jeffrey Bluestone are chairing the meeting. Dr. Rock is Chair of Pathology at the University of Massachusetts Medical Center. Dr. Bluestone is Chair of the Committee on Immunology and Director of the Ben May Institute for Cancer Research at the University of Chicago. This conference has been sponsored by FASEB on an annual or semi-annual basis since 1985. The conference is advertised in major immunology and general science journals. Participants are chosen based on their expertise and the quality of their research abstracts. In addition, efforts are made to include representatives from many different universities and industry. It is expected that about one half of the participants will be established investigators and the other half will be postdoctoral fellows and graduate students. The organizers request $20,000 to support travel and housing of invited speakers.